


Whole new world

by Gemma_xox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, OC is a badass smol bean, Oc is 16, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_xox/pseuds/Gemma_xox
Summary: The avengers are searching for a weapon and they come across a girl. Who against all odds is alive and God is Bucky glad to see her.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	Whole new world

'Here we go again' is all you could think when you heard the all too familiar footsteps, you'd been at hydra long enough that your hatred for the place had soon turned into boredom, sure the torture still sucked, the endless experiments, tests of strength and then there were the times where you could have swore they were doing it for fun but ever since your closest person to family you had died you were numb, you used to mess with your captures, give them attitude, be sarcastic but there was no point in doing that anymore, no one to tell their reactions to. 

You had been taken to hydra by your parents when you were 8 after teleporting for the first time and you told yourself that they meant well, that they didn't know how to take care of a child with your powers even if deep down you knew they were just looking for a payday. You remember a few things about before hydra, music being at the top of that list. You longed to hear music instead of the hum from the devices they've scarred you with, to hear lyrics instead of screams you weren't sure were real or just in your head, a beat instead of the vibrations from the working machines that ran along the walls.

You were 16 now, you think at least, you had stopped keeping track. It wasn't always this bad, not when Bucky was around, yous had been pared together for training since they always put the younger subjects with the older ones, you kept each other sane whether it was pulling funny faces, making fun of each other or telling each other stories from the past. You hadn't smiled since he died and that was 2 years ago. Shortly after Bucky died the base got new management and that's when things got far worse with harsher experiments, harsher rules. People were being killed everywhere you looked, whether it be for disobeying the rules or not being able to survive the training. You were the only survivor from the younger subjects, those who survived from the older group became the staff who tortured you, which makes a part of you glad that Bucky had died before having to turn against you.

Two loud bangs brought you back from memory lane.

"Up. Now" came the grizzly voice from beyond the door.

You did without so much of an eye roll, standing up and facing the wall with your hands behind your back awaiting cuffs.

And waiting 

And waiting 

But they never came.

You slowly turned around to see a red-headed woman wearing a tight leather suit with the guard who had come to your door every day with the sole purpose of taking you to get tortured at her feet, a growing pool of blood coming from his throat. You met her eyes, the numbness that you had been trapped in for so long seeping away from you the more you stared.

"Who are you?" She asked reading my every move.

"SubjectEcho387"

"You know anything about a weapon?"

"You're gonna need to be more specific, there's lots of weapons here." She squinted her eyes at me trying to see through me.

"Are you hydra?"

"No, I belong to hydra"

"You're coming with me"

"Would you rather stay here?" She said after I didn't move.

You shrugged your response before moving slowly towards her. Things could hardly get worse.

She led you out only having to shoot a few stragglers since the rest were already dead on the floor.

"You do all this?" You ask, maintaining a small, emotionless voice.

She just looked at you, and it was enough said.

You keep walking in silence until you get to the door.

"Here it's going to be bright," she said, handing you sunglasses. You nodded before putting them on and walking out.

'Holy shit you were outside'. Although it wasn't much to look at, it was everything to you. The endless sand, the bright sun, blue skies. 

You kept walking though. Maybe it was to get further away from hydra or maybe it was because you wanted to avoid finding out what would happen if you didn't.

You followed her to some sort of miniature aeroplane where you could hear voices getting louder with each step. Then the clang of your steps against metal, each one echoing through your ears. Then the loud sound of her opening the squeaking metal door. That's when you grabbed the gun that she had put in its holster pointing it at the people in front of you.

"Whoa calm down," the red-headed woman said.

"What the fuck" came from the guy with a bow and arrow. Then everyone started talking over each other. Until he walked out.

"What's going on in he-" he met your eyes and yours met his.

"Bucky?"

"Y/n"

"Holy shit" you dropped the gun and ran straight for him, jumping into his arms. He held you tight, not letting go until you heard a cough from behind you.

"You two know each other?" A man covered in the American flag asked.

"Yeah, Steve meet Y/n, y/n meet Steve and team." 

"Wait that's Steve, as in small, fragile should be like 150 years old or something"

"Yeah that Steve" you couldn't believe what was happening. Bucky was alive.

"You're supposed to be dead"

"Who steve?"

"No. You" realisation drew across your face "This isn't real right? another test?"

"No y/n it's me" you could already feel the numbness seeping back in while you just sighed sitting back on one of the seats, waiting until it was over. "Bambi" your head snapped up. Only Bucky had ever called you that. After one of his missions, he came back saying your eyes reminded him of a character he'd seen on a tv.

"Oh my god, this is real" 

"Someone tell me what is going on," a man with a goatee said.

"Well," Bucky starts looking back at you. "We found the weapon.


End file.
